Idol Dreams
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: After the graduation of the 3rd years and disbandment of Aqours, Dia Kurosawa decides to become a professional idol under the 713 Production. Dia will soon learn the dark path that leads to being an idol, and the corruption of show business. Characters from μ's and other famous anime idol groups along with some OC's will be in the story!


**Idol Dreams**

 **Note:** Hello! Yet another Love Live fanfic, geez I do a lot… Anyway, this one has to deal with professional idols and the hard, dark journey to achieve their dreams. Rated M for mature subject matters that will be mentioned in future chapters. This fic will feature Aqours, μ's, A-RISE, Saint Snow, 765 Pro (iDOLMASTER), and 346 Pro (Cinderella Girls) members. This is kind of a cross over, but I won't list it as a cross over since people usually don't read those, and I consider this fic more Love Live-centric then im s-centric. Please enjoy and feel free to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Talk**

The sound of a can opening could be heard, breaking the silence between three girls. It was a can of chilled coffee, soon to be gulped down by a busty blonde on this crisp spring afternoon.

"Ahh~! So good~!"

"Yuck, how can you drink that stuff?" A navy haired girl scoffed, crossing her arms at the other female.

"Kanan~~~~ you know you want some~~~!" The busty blonde shoved her can of coffee in the other's face, causing her to squirm and yelp.

"Mari! Stop it!"

"Kanan~~~~"

"Mari!"

"Will both of you stop?" A loud voice interrupted the two girls, causing them to look at the brunette who stood in front of them. "We just graduated and you both are still acting like children!"

"Ah, Dia…sorry." Kanan blushed slightly, crossing her arms and taking a step away from Mari, who had also apologized and adjusted her position. Sighing, Dia moved in between the two girls and placed her arms on each of their shoulders.

"It's okay… let's just enjoy the time we have together."

"Well, we have all of spring to be together, right?"

"Of course we do! We have to meet with the other girls and have one last hoorah! Maybe we can go to America, like μ's we can stay at my father's hotel, and I can show you all ht ebest places to be~ ! And then—"

"Maybe… we shouldn't get our hopes up so high."

"Eh? Dia? What are you talking about?" Kanan tilted her head, looking at her fellow graduate who had a somber expression. "Why shouldn't we?"

"U-uh well, I-I mean…" Dia stammered, twirling a strand of her hair an avoiding eye contact. "The other girls still have school."

"Yeah, for like a couple days until break?"

"A-Ah…"

"Dia?" Mari turned to face the blushing female, blonde brows knit in confusion. "What's with you?"

"N-Nothing! I just—"

"C'mon Dia, tell us!"

"Mari! I-It's nothing I swear!"

"Guys… who's that?" Kanan interrupted Mari's badgering of the obviously bothered Dia, pointing to a man who was swiftly walking towards the group of girls. He had on a dark grey suit, a navy tie, black shoes, glasses, and choppy black hair. Dia noticeably tensed up, putting a hand over her face to avoid being seen.

"H-He's…no one…let's go!" The Kurosawa barked, taking Kanan and Mari's hands, attempting to run in the opposite direction.

"Kurosawa-san! Dia-san!" The male called out, waving a hand at the three girls and rushing towards them. Dia groaned and stopped as he finally approached them. "Dia-san, how are you?" The two girls looked at the other for a second before finally looking down at their bashful friend.

"I'm…fine…"

"Are these fellow Aqours members, Dia-san?"

"Well uh…"

"Hallo~! Of course we are~ I'm Mari Ohara, Dia's bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Mari hugged the brunette from behind, causing her to squirm.

"I'm Kanan, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm a big fan!" The male bowed, then returned to standing and smiled at the three females. "I'm Dia-san's producer, Tarou Fujimoto."

"Producer?" Mari and Kanan spoke in harmony, eyes now the size of saucers as they looked at their friend, who had covered her face with one of her hands.

"Yes…producer," Dia finally piped up, straightening her posture and tried to ignore her reddened face. "Fujimoto-san is my producer."

"Dia, what do you mean _producer_?"

"Aha, allow me to explain," Tarou took out a small business card that read ' **713 Production Tarou Fujimoto** ' showing it to the two girls. "After watching Dia-san and the other Aqours members perform, my company decided to scout certain members for a chance of being professional idols, and Dia-san fit the bill! Of course, if you both would want to join, I'm sure we can find a place for you!"

"713 Production? Like, 765 and 346?"

"Precisely!"

"But, Dia is already a part of a group, Aqours."

"Oh…erm…well, this is awkward…" Tarou gulped, scratching the back of his head. "Aqours is a _school_ idol unit, and Dia-san has now graduated, so she no longer can qualify as a member of Aqours and compete with the rest of the girls. But, age doesn't matter for _professional_ idols, which Dia-san is now going to become. Again, you both are invited, since your time with Aqours is also up."

"Excuse me, sir, but Dia, Kanan, and I will _always_ be a member of Aqours! Even if you don't seem to think so!"

"Oh dear…erm…well, I apologize for offending you…but, regardless of Aqours, Dia-san is now a member for 713 pro."

"Dia, is he serious?" Kanan turned to Dia, who had stepped away from the two perplexed girls.

"Yes…yes, he is."

"But how could you abandon Aqours?"

"Abandon? We are no longer school idols, Kanan. I want to be an idol forever, and Fujimoto-san can deliver that for me. I will always be a member of Aqours, but I need to think about my future." Dia spoke coolly, flipping some of her silky dark brown hair past her shoulder. Turning to Tarou, the Kurosawa spoke directly to him. "Fujimoto-san, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Ah, right…Dia-san, we have found all the members we need for 713 pro, meaning we need you to move down to Tokyo…by Tuesday."

"Tuesday?! B-but I haven't told Ruby yet!"

"Well, we need you down there; if you aren't there we can't guarantee you will remain a part of the 713 production." Tarou spoke to Dia sternly right before bowing his head and giving his cards to each of the girls. "I'll see you at the office on Tuesday, Dia-san! Goodbye." Turning on his heels, he walked away from the group of girls.

"Dia," Kanan looked down at the card in her hands, playing with the pointed edges. "…you're leaving us…in a few days…?"

"Do you even have a place to stay?!" Mari barked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do," The pale girl crossed her arms, trying to avoid all eye contact with the girls. "…I just didn't realize I'd have to move in so soon."

"Where are you going to live?! How are you going to get around that big old town?! What happens if you all don't work out and you have to come back to Uchiura in shame?!"

"Mari, calm down…"

"No, Kanan!" Mari took the card out of the navy haired girls' hands and tore it up, along with her own. "Dia obviously doesn't want to help the other girls and be with us!"

"Mari," Dia shook her head, turning away from the two girls. "This is my decision, no one else's. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my sister. If either of you are in town, give me a call, okay?" With that, the young girls walked off to tell her sister the news, something she was dreading.

{~}

"So…you're going to Tokyo…to be an idol?" A red haired girl tilted her head, green irises peering into her sisters matching ones.

"Yes, a professional idol." After she spoke, silence fell between the two sisters. Trying to break this awkward tension, Dia struggled for something to say. "I'm going to live right down the street from Homura… the store Honoka from μ's parents own!"

"Ah…"

"Ruby, if you don't want me to go I won't."

"…It's already a little too late for that…isn't it, onee-san?"

"Well,"

"It's okay, though…I'm just…" Ruby's voice trailed off, eyes filling up as a lump grew in her throat. "…g-going…to miss you…" Tears began to stream down her soft cheeks, face burying in her hands.

"Oh, Ruby," Dia moved over next to her crying sister, holding her close as tears now stained her clothes. "I'm going to miss you too…so much."

"P-please…don't get hurt…"

"I won't, Ruby. I-I promise. I'll be back to visit all the time, and over the break you can come stay with me! And all of you will get backstage passes to my live shows—and maybe one day you'll join me!"

"N-No…no, onee-san." Ruby pushed away from her sister, standing up and trying to wipe the tears from her misty eyes. "This is _your_ dream, Ruby will be just fine with Maru-chan and all the other girls…you go and be an idol, don't look back o-on me or the other girls."

"Ruby,"

"You…should go get ready, onee-san. Y-you have…a lot of packing up to do…" With that, the young Kurosawa turned and left, leaving Dia alone.

Sighing, the teenage girl stood, dusting the dirt off of her butt as she looked around the main room of her family's home. Looking around, she noticed a framed photograph sitting on a mantel. Moving over towards it, she grabbed the picture frame and looked at it with misty eyes. The picture was all of the Aqours members after their performance for the Love Live! regionals, hugging each other with tears in their eyes. They were happy, they flipped their school applicants from zero to one—their dreams were becoming a reality. Smiling softly while reminiscing about her past, she knew she would have to go forward. Shaking her head, Dia walked off to her room, placing the picture in her suitcase.

* * *

 **Note:** First chapter done! This was a little bit of a slow start, but now things will take off when Dia finally joins the 713 production! μ's and other members will start to trickle in, so be prepared! Please review!


End file.
